The present invention relates generally to an anchoring device and, more particularly, to an anchoring device for use in mounting objects at a distance from masonry and like supporting structures.
Anchoring devices are used for anchoring in masonry structures or other structures, wherein a portion of the device -- usually a portion of a screw or bolt -- extends outwardly of a hole formed in the structure for anchoring purposes, and carries at some spacing from the exterior surface of the structure an object, such as a cladding panel or the like. The trouble with these anchoring arrangements is that at least the portion which extends beyond the masonry or other supporting structure, i.e. the portion which is located between the supporting structure and the cladding panel, is exposed to the sometimes deleterious ambient conditions, such as moisture, corrosive gas in the atmosphere, or the like which may cause destruction of this portion due to corrosion.
It is known to make at least the portions which are so exposed of material that is resistant to corrosion, such as specialty steels. However, these steels are much more expensive than the materials that are normally used for this purpose, and it is also much more difficult to work with them; as a result, the use of such specialty materials would substantially increase the manufacturing and selling expenses of these anchoring devices.
It is, however, important that these devices be available as inexpensively as possible, because they are used in large quantities, so that increases in the manufacturing and selling costs of such devices can represent substantial additions to the expenses involved in a construction project, renovation project or the like.
It is also known to employ an axially yieldable protective sleeve which surrounds the aforementioned portion of the device which extends beyond the structure. The sleeve is located between the support structure and the object to be carried. Thereupon, by slightly axially compressing the sleeve between the object and the support structure, the opposite ends of such a sleeve will engage the object and the support structure respectively in order to make sealing contact therewith.
However, this prior-art device is disadvantageous when one wishes to thereafter readjust and change the distance at which the object is to be positioned relative to the structure. For example, if one increases this distance after the protective sleeve has already been positioned beyond the stretching limits of the sleeve, then the opposite ends of the sleeve will no longer sealingly engage the structure and/or the object. This means that all parts of the anchoring device are no longer protected from the ambient corrosion-producing media.